


causefuckyouthat'swhy

by Stupidterrriblewriter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Innocent Reader, One-Sided Attraction, Stalker, Yandere, i'm a try to avoid using y/n as much as possible, idol! reader, possesive! wong yukhei l lucas, she loses motivation easier than her will to live don't trust her, tell me what you think i might not respond but i do read comments, the writer is a bitch, trust me i know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidterrriblewriter/pseuds/Stupidterrriblewriter
Summary: wong yukhei is crazy for the reader and blah blah i got sick of seeing random hook ups with no feelings on either side, atleast this is one-sided.i suck at summaries just read please and tell me what you think
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

‘I am not sexy.’ You said with a pout, ‘I am cutie!’ you said loudly, digging your index fingers into to your cheek, you cutest face directed to the American TV show host. You had forgotten his name, but you didn’t need to remember it anyway, your leader and unnie, Hee-young, did all the talking for you anyways, being the only one fluent in English.

Your unnie was so talented, having grownup travelling to different countries for years at a time she was fluent I several languages such Japanese, Chinese, German, English, Russian, French, and your personal favourite, Spanish. You sat admiring your unnie, from her bleached and dyed pink hair to her slightly crooked front bunny teeth her uneven double eyelid and monolid-

Oh no, you zoned out again. The show host was looking at the four of you questioningly, luckily you had zoned in just in time to hear unnie translate, _‘Are any of you dating anyone?’_

Your maknae, Grace, (though her real name was Chun-hei) made a disgusted face as she furiously shook her head, ‘No, no, no.’

You and your second Unnie, Mellow, (Bo-a) repeated her actions as you clutched each other as if in terror, while Hee-young laughed at your over-reactions.

You held out your hand as if you were about to speak, looking at your unnie for confirmation. She nodded in encouragement.

‘We-no have time.’ You said sloppily followed by, ‘we only, like-each other.’

‘Ahh. I see. Not even crushes?’

Hee-young unnie translated again and you all shook your heads, unnie taking it upon herself to explain since you had only recently debuted earlier in the year, your goal was to focus on working hard and making more music for your fans.

You zoned out again thinking of the fond light in Hee-young’s eyes as she looked at you when you were denying crushes and lovers.

On February 19 you debuted as a group of four with the name Insomnia, and a debut M/V, named just a dream, and a mini album titled forever dream. And, to your astonishment and wild happiness, it was almost an instant overnight success. To you and your members at least. Within a week it had reached ten million views, and in a month it hit 30 million, your debut album selling like tanghulu, and you and your unnies and maknae broke down crying in your practice room, holding onto one another for dear life.

You had posted many, many selfies and group selfies, videos of you all doing aegyo (you especially doing short aegyo videos) to both your new fans and pre-existing ones.

You were all eager to come back as quickly as you could, so eager in the middle of your promotions for Just a Dream you were already all practicing your new choreo and memorising your new rap that Bo-a had written for you.

You tried to make it all as easy as you could for your little Chun-hei, who still attended school at the young age of sixteen and had more than enough stress than her sweet little soul needed.

You and Hee-young tried your best to make her suitable dinners so she could immediately eat after school so she still had time for practice, one of you would always wake up early to iron her uniform, and pack her a nice little lunch, Bo-a the one best with most school subject would help with her homework and assignments, (for someone who spoke several languages, Hee-young sure was useless when it came to school).

As tired as everything made you, as much as you wanted to just once skip your nightly skin care routine and shower just once you couldn’t. For your members, for your fans. Memories were everything to you, global and domestic your fans meant the world to you, and you would tire yourself to the very bone until your Memories were happy.

It was now late in the year of 2020, and you were sitting quietly playing with your long sparkly and sheer dark blue sleeves. You and Chun-hei, the cutest out of the four, you not being comfortable with the tight, sexy blue leather outfits Bo-a and Hee-young wore, and Chun-hei too young and sweet to be sexy were granted flowing, mystic out-fits. You could blend in with the stars, you thought to yourself.

It was your first award show. You held tightly to Hee-young’s hand, rubbing her thumbnail with your thumb, refusing to voice how nervous you were. This was your first award show, and possibly, hopefully, your first win.

You were standing on stage, and somehow you were still clinging to your unnies hand. Your ears were perked up waiting to hear what you had been hoping and praying to hear for a week now.

You pulled your hand away from Hee-young’s for a second, no longer, to adjust your slipping sleeve, and your hand grazed against someone. You turn quickly, muttering a fast apology. For the briefest of moments, your eyes meet with the soft, ark brown puppy eyes of Wong Yukhei, or as he is better known, Lucas.

You quickly turn away, latching onto your unnie’s hand yet again.

He can’t bring himself to look away from you.

As the night goes on, Insomnia doesn’t win their first award.

But you win yourself a brand new fan.

Well, fan is a light word.

Stalker was more like it.


	2. can't think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically lucas hates your leader and nothing really exciting happens in this one.

You were standing in front of a camera jumping around in excitement as you spoke to your Memories. You didn’t usually do V-lives on your own. Usually you had Hee-Young with you when you wanted to do a VLive video, but she had fallen earlier that day in your practice room and you decided your unnie needed to sleep.

You could tell as you rambled about how you planned to make breakfast for your members that all your Memories wanted was for you to respond to comments. The problem was, most of the only ones you could read were ones you really didn’t want to respond to. Comments like _show more skin_ and _wear shorter skirts._ That’s why you liked having Hee-Young unnie with you, because she could respond to the nice comments from your international fans and translate so you could respond and really everyone needed a Hee-Young in their life.

You finished explaining in detail how your dongsaeng liked her pancakes (with a spoon of Nutella in the middle with chopped strawberries and chocolate syrup) and you decided to suck it up and look for a comment to read before you gave into your dreariness.

The comments sped like Bo-a when Chun-hei had stolen her work laptop as you searched through them, eager fans who had been waiting for you with their question or statement already typed out for the moment you looked at the comments. One comment caught you’re your eye, _What is your favourite song right now?_

‘My favourite song?’ you scratched the back of your head. ‘Maybe…Wayv Turn Back Time!’ it came out months ago but you hadn’t been able to get it out of your head after you heard it.

You started dancing to the song lazily, moving your head back and forth. ‘Stop … rewind … turn … back time!’ you laughed after slowly finishing your favourite part of the song. Tired and giddy as the song began over again in your head you jumped around, laughing. ‘Sorry I’m not good at Chinese.’ You said politely to the camera. You caught a sentence of Chinese pass through the speeding comments and hoped no one was offended.

You mumbled some more, twirling around, before stopping and jumping at the camera, swiping your hand in a claw shape like a cat attacking a bird, ‘ _I’m a beast!’_

You gave a loud giggle before waving at the camera, ‘ok, bye-bye now my Memories!’ you said in stiff English, (it was one of the only sentences you knew) before repeating the phrase in your swift Korean. You scratched the back of your head and pursed your lips into a kiss for the camera, before turning the broadcast off.

Now all you needed to do was have a shower, do your skin-care routine quickly, and maybe your unnies or Chun-hei would let you cuddle with them for the night.

Lucas pursed his own lips into a kiss towards his phone as you turned off the VLive, a fond look on his face as the screen went dark. _The broadcast has ended_.

He had left many comments in Korean, hoping you would respond to at least one of them but sadly you never did. He had hoped that his comment in Chinese would catch your eye, as it seemed you didn’t receive many Chinese comments, before he dejectedly remembered you knew almost nothing about Hong Kong and China. He couldn’t stay mad though, you didn’t know it was him. He could forgive you. Besides, he promised himself, he would teach you before you went there to visit his family.

He rolled over in his bed, stopping on his back to stare at the poster of you he had taped to the bottom of the bunk above him. It was from your latest comeback. Your company, now very popular that many tried to enter, gave away a poster of each individual member for every album, and each time Lucas saw a new poster of you he knew he had a new favourite.

You were dressed like a servant, your hair was a sleek brown with ringlets falling like water around your shoulders as you looked, a sad longing look, into the camera, a single strong of forsythia in-between two of your delicate fingers.

Truly your latest comeback had been incredible. A single release, since you had released your mini album only two weeks before, the main characters where you and Hee-young, much to Lucas’ annoyance.

You, it appeared, were her servant and friend since a young age, the video showing the two of you running in grassy fields as children until it slowly melted its way to you adulthood and Hee-young’s becoming an empress. Hee-young married, and you worked for her and her husband with downcast eyes.

Mellow and Grace appeared after a minute, it showed you, helping Hee-young dress before it cut to the other rapper and singer, sneaking around for a good minute and placing something in the king’s un-brewed tea, before scampering off to hide amongst the other servants.

The thing they placed it seemed, was poison, discovered after the king, crazy it seemed with paranoia had fed it to a bird who convulsed and died. Somehow you got the blame. Too close to the empress. Too hateful towards him. And in the last seconds of the video, as the four of you took your turns to sing like broken angels and rap like angered gods, you were knelt in front of a crowd, and beheaded.

Honestly, Lucas blamed Hee-young. Lucas honestly thought he could blame her for every single problem and slight inconvenience in his life.

You were too close to her. You clung to her too often, spoke of her too highly. The way you looked at her, was the way you should be looking at him.

But it was ok, he understood that even in those brief seconds of your eyes meeting he had fallen in love with you, you were simply the type of person who needed more than a few seconds, and he was willing to wait until a proper meeting for that to happen.

He still didn’t have to like Hee-young though. He knew how hard it was to train to be an idol, how many sleepless and hungry nights came with it, and how when you finally reached the place you longed for just how hard it was to even think to let go, let go of the dream you worked so hard for, the band members who became friends but grew into family. He wished Hee-young would let go.

Wished she would terminate her contract and leave you alone forever. Because the way she looked at you when you weren’t looking, the dreamy love-sick smile that crossed her face every time you did aegyo or said something funny or sophisticated that sounded like it came from the mouth of the wisest most noble person on earth. Hee-young was sitting there, snatching you into her arms and praising you in her pretty voice.

He hated her so much.

Because, obviously, you were his. Not hers.

He released a long sigh as he raised one arm to run it down your paper-printed face, whispering goodnight in Mandarin, before rolling over and closing his eyes for the night.

There was a new show that had become popular amongst fans. The show producers would contact companies and ask for the appearance of a group or more to attend the show, winding up with four groups (two boy groups and two girl groups usually) and then have fans vote for the two groups they wanted to be on the show.

For a moment, Memories were worried that Insomnia wouldn’t make it onto the show, seeing that their support internationally, though rather strong, was still weaker than the other group they were up against. From what Bo-a and Hee-young translated to you and Chun-hei, Memories were ready to seemingly swim to Korea to fight the show producers if they lost.

You were welcomed onto set first, seemingly this was just how the show worked. The groups had no idea who they would be meeting that day, and always the girls were welcomed to set first. You bowed to the MC’s and introduced yourself with aegyo to the camera, Bo-a who had fallen down the stairs and reacted rather badly to pain, gave herself a rather stony and cold introduction, Hee-young slung her arm around you and Chun-hei and introduced herself as the leader (wisely she had not risked irritating your unnie. Everyone feared the eldest when she was angry) and Chun-hei who had recently decided she hated the idea of being known as the cute member, gave a straight faced introduction with a smirk at the camera. You laughed a little. Children, honestly.

The MC asked if you were ready to meet who your companions for the next hour would be. You all gave an enthusiastic answer, Bo-a mumbling quietly to you that they better not get on her nerves. You excitedly told the MC that your manager had something for you to give to your “companions”. He gave you an excited nod as you ran off camera to where your manager stood, holding out a plastic box of choc-chip cookies.

You and Bo-a had stayed up the night before, seeing who could nail the most raps in DKB songs while somehow also managing to focus on baking.

You held it up like it was a trophy. Later the editors would make it seem so for sure.

The MC asked you to countdown. You began counting down, leaning into Bo-a’s side as she grudgingly wrapped an arm around you. Unnie never could be mad with you in all the time you knew her.

‘One, two, three!’ you, Chun-hei and Hee-young all but shouted.

And from behind the opposite door, after receiving the signal from the show worker, bounded out the members of WayV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i did not proof read die mad about it

**Author's Note:**

> dun dunn do you want me to avoid using the cringey y/n aslong as possible cause i do.  
> ummm tell me what you think, and if you're a reader of my old works i'm so sorry i might get around to them at some point...don't get your hopes up though  
> i did not proofread at all so sorry


End file.
